


Long Time Ago When We Was Fab

by gritsinmisery



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-18
Updated: 2007-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For challenge #164: confabulate at <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_dw100"><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/dw100/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/dw100/"><b>dw100</b></a></span></p>
    </blockquote>





	Long Time Ago When We Was Fab

**Author's Note:**

> For challenge #164: confabulate at [](http://community.livejournal.com/dw100/profile)[**dw100**](http://community.livejournal.com/dw100/)

Long Time Ago When We Was Fab

“What kind of a name is ‘Ringo’ anyway?” asked Jamie.  “That’s not a proper name for man or beast.”  
   
“Well, I think it’s brilliant,” replied Polly, in a huff.  “And I think he’s brilliant.  Better than brilliant, even.  I think he’s… Fab.”  
   
“There she goes again.  Everything’s ‘fab.’  This music’s fab, that band is fab, these clothes are fab… Next thing you know, some monster will be fab.”  
   
“What is fab?” asks the Doctor, walking in on the end of Jamie’s rant.  
   
“The Beatles!” replies Polly.  
   
The Doctor is alarmed.  “We have monster-sized insects now?”


End file.
